A Life Changed Forever
by lillylover
Summary: When Tradegy strikes the Hansen family it brings them closer then ever. This is co written by my friend Providencelover. Look for part two coming soon. This also has Lilly in it, from season one. we hope you enjoy it.


A Life Changed Forever  
  
By: Rebecca and Bridggett   
  
Summery: Syd Hansen's life is about to change forever.   
  
A life Changed Forever   
  
A cold December day: Friday:   
  
Lilly Gallagher is in the attic getting ready for school. It is Monday and only one more week of classes before finals.   
  
Syd: (calls upstairs) Lilly breakfast.   
  
Lilly: Coming. I'm putting on my make up.   
  
Syd: Okay.   
  
Lilly finishes her make up and grabs her backpack. She takes one look at herself n the mirror and rushes downstairs. She finds the whole family sitting at the table.   
  
Syd: Hurry kiddo we got ten minutes before we have to leave.   
  
Lilly: (grabs a poptart) Ok I'm coming jeez.   
  
Syd: Sorry. What time do you get out of school?   
  
Lilly: Two ten. I'll meet you at the clinic.   
  
Syd: Ok.   
  
Syd grabs her purse and heads for the door. Lilly follows her.   
  
Syd: Bye everyone.   
  
Hannah: Bye Lilly.   
  
Lilly gives Hannah a hug.   
  
Lilly: Bye smarty pants.   
  
Lilly and Syd leave and rush out the door.   
  
At South Providence HIgh:   
  
Syd pulls into the parking lot and stops at the curb.   
  
Lilly: Thanks.   
  
Syd: Ok. hey don't forget come to the clinic as soon as school is out.   
  
Lilly: I will. Bye.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd drives to St. Claires.   
  
In the school:   
  
Lilly goes to her locker and sees her friend Julie running up to her.   
  
Julie: So did Syd say ys? About the concert?   
  
Lilly turns the combination lock and it swings open.   
  
Lilly: I haven't asked her yet.   
  
Julie: But why? The concert is this Friday.   
  
Lilly gets out her Spanish One book.   
  
Lilly: I know I just don't want her to say no.   
  
Julie: How can she possibly say no? Its on a Friday night.   
  
Lilly: She's been very protective of me since the accident.   
  
Julie: Just ask her. I don't want to have to take Sarah.   
  
Lilly laughs. Sarah is Julie's eight year old sister.   
  
Lilly: I'll as her whenI get to the clinic today.   
  
Then the first bell rings.   
  
Lilly: I gotta go. Catch ya later.   
  
Julie: Bye!  
  
Lilly heads to Spanish one her mind racing. How should she break this news to Syd? Lilly pushes it out of her mind as she sits down at her desk.   
  
St. Claires:   
  
Syd is putting her stuff away in the office when Izzy pokes her head in.   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen there's a patient in room three complaining of abdomional pain.   
  
Syd puts on her lab coat.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd goes out into the front and goes into room three, chart in hand. She pulls aside the curtain.   
  
Syd: (sees a young boy lying on the examining table) Hi I'm Dr. Hansen. What's your name?  
  
Boy: Michael.   
  
Syd:Hi Michael. The nurse tells me you're having some pain?   
  
Michael: Yeah.   
  
Michael's Mom: His stomach has been hurting for about a week now. He says its painful.   
  
Syd pulls up Michael's shirt.   
  
Syd: (pressing on his stomach) I want you to tell me if this hurts OK?   
  
Michael nods.   
  
Michael: OW  
  
Syd:All it takes is an OW.   
  
Syd looks at Michael's mom.   
  
Syd: I know what's been causing his pain. His appendix need to come out.   
  
Michael: (looking terrified) Will it hurt?   
  
Syd: You'll be alseep the whole time   
  
Syd turns to Michael's Mom.   
  
Syd: We're going to call an ambulance and transport him. He doesn't need to move or his appendix may bust.   
  
The mom nods.   
  
Syd: Great! I'll go get Izzy to call an ambulance.   
  
Syd walks out of the room.   
  
Izzy: What's wrong with him?   
  
Syd: HIs appendix need to come out. Call an ambulance right away.   
  
izzy: Sure thng.   
  
Izzy picks up the phone to get an ambulance.   
  
At the Barkery:   
  
Joanie is putting freshly baked cookies into a jar when Phil wheels in.   
  
Joanie: Hey!! What brings you to my side of town.   
  
Phil: Well I have the day off today and so Ithought we could grab lunch, at O'Neils or someplace.   
  
Joanie: Great I can introduce you to my brother.   
  
Phil: Cool. I take it you don't have your little helper today?   
  
Joanie: No she's at school. Speaking of which I neeed to go pick her up soon.   
  
Phil: Why don't we take my car? Then we could go out to lunch with her.   
  
Joanie: Sounds great. We've got an hour to kill before we havee to leave. You probably don't want to watch me cook.   
  
Phil: I don't mind. (smiles) Actually I have to run to the grocery store so I'll do that and then meet you back here.   
  
Joanie: Sounds like a plan.   
  
Phil wheels out of the Barkery and Joanie smiles.   
  
At the high school: Two ten:   
  
Lilly is standing at her locker. putting her books away. She is fixing to go to the clinic to hopefully ask Syd about the concert.   
  
Julie: Going to the clinic.   
  
Lilly turns around.   
  
Lilly: Yep. I promise I will ask her about the concert and I will call or IM you.   
  
Julie: OK great.   
  
Lilly slams her locker shut.   
  
Lilly: I gotta get to the clinic. Call you later.   
  
Julie: OK.   
  
St. Claires:   
  
Lilly walks in and goes to Syd's office. Syd is sitting at her desk on the computer.   
  
Syd looks up when she hears the door open.   
  
Syd: Hey how was school?   
  
Lilly: It was Ok.   
  
Lilly sits down on the leather couch.   
  
Syd: That doesn't sound like OK. What's wrong?   
  
Lilly sighs.   
  
Lilly: Well my friend Julie invited me to the N'SYNC but I wasn't sure if I could go. Her parents are going and she invited me to go...so...can I?   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Lilly you don't have to be afraid to ask stuff like that. Hey I asked my mom stuff like that all the time when I was your age.   
  
Lilly smiles.   
  
Lilly: Really?   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Lilly: So can I go?   
  
Syd: (shrugs) I don't see why not. We can even go shopping for an outfit if you want.   
  
Lilly gets up and hugs Syd.   
  
Lilly: Thank you so much.   
  
Syd: No problem kiddo.   
  
Lilly: Now what do you have for me today?   
  
Syd: Go ask Izzy. We just transported a patient who needed his appendix out.   
  
Lilly: Oh.   
  
Lilly walks out of the office to find Izzy.   
  
O'Neils:   
  
Phil, Joanie and Hannah have been at O'Neils for about an hour talking and bugging Robbie.   
  
Phil: Oh man Joanie I've never met anyone who knew so much about sports.   
  
Joanie laughs.   
  
Joanie: Yeah well Robbie used to be the base ball king around our house.   
  
Phil: I can picture that.   
  
Hannah: Mommy I want ice cream.   
  
Joanie: Ok honey.   
  
Phil: Do you ski Joanie?   
  
Joanie looks up, surprised.   
  
Joanie: Uh...yeah...sometimes...why?   
  
Phil: I was wondering if you wanted to go with me sometime? Remember I told you about the mono-ski?   
  
Joanie: Yeah.   
  
Phil: So will you? Go skiing with me I mean?   
  
Joanie: Sure I'd love to.   
  
Phil: Great!  
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
At the Hansen house: Later that night:   
  
Syd, Joanie, Lilly and Hannah are gathered in the kitchen making dinner and having some girl time.   
  
Syd: And he asked you to go skiing with him?   
  
Joanie: Yeah.   
  
Syd is sitting at the bar peeling potatos.   
  
Lilly: Go Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Don't start. Hey Lil I heard you're going to the N'SYNC concert on Friday?   
  
Lilly: Yep. Can you go shopping with me and help me pick out something great?   
  
Joanie: Sure! we'll go. How about tomorrow after school?   
  
Lilly: Sure. I haven't had that much homework this week anyway.   
  
Joanie: Its only Monday.   
  
Lilly: True.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Jim: What smells so good?  
  
Syd: Spaghitti.   
  
Jim: I like Spaghetti.   
  
Hannah: Me too.   
  
Syd: Dinner will be ready shortly dad.   
  
Jim: OK. I'm going to take Fearless for his walk.   
  
Syd: OK. Be careful.   
  
Jim: I always am.   
  
Jim grabs his coat and he and Fearless walk out the back door.   
  
Joanie: He's in a good mood.   
  
Syd: I think he had a good day at rehab today.   
  
Joanie: He was humming on the way home today.   
  
Syd: He's getting better Joanie.   
  
joanie: I know.   
  
That night: in the attic:   
  
Lilly is talking on IM to Julie.   
  
IM between Lilly and Julie:   
  
Lillygirl: Syd said I could go.   
  
skiergirl: Great!   
  
Lillygirl: Joanie said she'd take me shopping.   
  
Skiergirl: Cool! Maybe we can go shopping together. BRB  
  
Lillygirl: OK.   
  
Lilly sits back in her chair waiting for Julie to come back on. Then Syd walks up the stairs.   
  
Syd: Who are you talking to?   
  
Lilly: Julie and my penpals from Atlanta.   
  
Syd sits down on Lilly's bed.   
  
Syd: Great!  
  
Lilly looks at the screen.   
  
Lilly: Julie's back.   
  
(IM continued)  
  
Skigirl: Back.   
  
Lillygirl: OK.   
  
(Syd gets up and leaves quietly)   
  
Skigirl: I can't wait for Friday.   
  
Lillygirl: Me either. What's Sarah going to do?   
  
Skigirl: She's going over to a friend's house.   
  
Lillygirl: Oh.   
  
Skigirl: Hey I gotta go. Homework.   
  
Lillygirl: OK bye. C ya tomorrow.   
  
Skigirl: OK. Bye.   
  
Lilly shuts down the Internet and goes downstairs. She hears Hannah playing in her room.   
  
Hannah: Wonna play with me?   
  
Lilly walks into the room and sits down beside Hannah on the floor.   
  
Lilly: Sure! I love Barbies. I used to play with them all the time when I was little.   
  
Hannah: Really?   
  
Lilly: Yep.   
  
Hannah hands Lilly a Barbie.   
  
Hannah: You can be here. I named her Lilly.   
  
Lilly takes the Barbie from Hannah. It has long blonde hair.   
  
Lilly: Thanks Hannah that's very sweet.   
  
Then Joanie appears in the room.   
  
Joanie: Look at the two of you playing together.   
  
Lilly: This is not my normal style Joanie. Don't let word get out OK?   
  
Joanie: Don't worry my lips are sealed. OK miss Hannah its time for bed, its almost nine o'clock.   
  
Hannah: (sighs) OK.   
  
Lilly stands up. She gives Hannah a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Lilly: Night Hannah.   
  
Hannah: Night Lilly.   
  
Lilly leaves Hannah's room and goes downstairs. She finds Syd in the living room on the couch watching TV.   
  
Lilly: Almost asleep?   
  
Syd sits up and rubs her eyes.   
  
Syd: Yes. What's up?   
  
Lilly: Nothing. I'm just so excited about the concert.   
  
Syd: That's great. Lilly I want you to know that you can tell me or Joanie anything, we'll listen.   
  
Lilly smiles and gives Syd a hug.   
  
Lilly: Thanks.   
  
Syd: For what?   
  
Lilly: For being there for me. For taking me in when I had nowhere else to go. For giving me advice.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: You're welcome kiddo.   
  
The next day:   
  
Lilly goes into the guesthouse to wake Syd.   
  
Lilly: (shaking her) Syd its time to wake up.   
  
Syd: (sits up with a start) Wh...what time is it?   
  
Lilly: Its about six.   
  
Syd: Oh, that's good.   
  
Lilly: Now get up breakfast is almost ready.   
  
Lilly heads for the door.   
  
Syd: OK I'll be in in a sec.   
  
Lilly: Ok.   
  
Lilly leaves the guesthouse and goes into the kitchen.   
  
In the kitchen:   
  
Joanie: (sees Lilly walk through the door) Lilly is Syd coming in?   
  
Lilly: Yeah, I told her to get dressed and come eat breakfast.   
  
Joanie: Will you go get Hannah dressed while I finish making breakfast?   
  
Lilly: Sure.   
  
Joanie: Thanks! Now don't let her wear any dresses. I don't her spill grape juice on them like she did yesterday.   
  
Lilly: OK.   
  
Lilly takes Hannah by the hand and heads upstairs with her.   
  
As Joanie is fixing breakfast Syd walks through the door.   
  
Syd: Morning.   
  
Joanie: Good morning.   
  
Syd puts her stuff on the bar and goes over to pour herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Syd: Where's Lilly?   
  
Joanie: She already ate and is getting Hannah dressed.   
  
Syd: Oh OK. She better hurry up we gotta leave in ten minutes.   
  
Syd eats quickly and goes upstairs to Hannah's room to find Lilly and Hannah on the floor playing with barbies.   
  
Syd: Hey Lil ready to go?   
  
Lilly: Yep! Let me just help Hannah put the barbies away.   
  
Syd: Hurry up we gotta leave in ten minutes.   
  
Lilly: OK.   
  
Soon they head off to the high school.   
  
At South Provience HIgh:   
  
Lilly is standing at her locker when Julie comes up to her.   
  
Julie: Hey I'm so glad Syd is letting you go to the concert.   
  
Lilly turns around.   
  
Lilly: Yeah so am I. Joanie is gonna take me shopping probably on Thursday.   
  
Julie: Well there's the bell. Gotta go. C ya.   
  
Lilly: Bye.   
  
Lilly heads to her first period class, Spanish One.   
  
At St. Claires:   
  
Syd comes into the clinic to find it swarming with patients.   
  
Syd: (mumbles to herself) Oh man not again.   
  
Syd goes over to where Izzy is reading over files.   
  
Syd: Are we giving away something again today?  
  
Izzy: No, well..actually yeah free medicine.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: I'm so glad Lilly is coming today.   
  
Izzy: Yeah, I know we're going to need her.   
  
Izzy hands Syd a chart.   
  
Izzy: There's a sixteen year old girl in room one complaining of bad headaches.   
  
Syd takes the chart from Izzy.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd puts her stuff away in the office and goes to room one. She opens the curtain to find a sixteen year old girl with brown hair sitting on the table.   
  
Syd: Hi I'm Dr. Hansen and you must be Lindsey.   
  
Lindsey: Yeah.   
  
Syd: I see you've been haivng some headaches here huh?   
  
Lindsey: Yeah. Started about a week ago but just recently got so bad I couldn't even get out of bed. My mom dropped me off and is gonna pick me up in thirty minutes.   
  
Syd: (reads over chart) Oh, OK. Well let's take some x-rays of your head to see if there's anything we need to be concerned about.   
  
Lindsey: Ok.   
  
Syd: Good, why don't you lie down and I'll go get you a gown. I promise it won't hurt.   
  
Lindsey lays down and Syd leaves the room.   
  
Later that day: two twenty:   
  
Lilly walks into the clinic and goes over to Izzy.   
  
Lilly: Hey Izzy do you know where Syd is?   
  
Izzy: She's in her office taking a well deserved break. We've been swamped all day with patients.   
  
Lilly: Are you serious?   
  
Izzy: Yeah, wish I wasn't.   
  
Lilly laughs and heads for the office. She walks in to find Syd at her desk on the computer.   
  
Lilly: Hey!  
  
Syd looks up.   
  
Syd: Hey! How was school?   
  
Lilly: Great! Oh guess what?????????  
  
Syd: What?   
  
Lilly: I don't have any homework again today. I'm here for as long as you need me.   
  
Syd: Well that's good to know. Why don't you go see if Izzy can get you set up with phones.   
  
Lilly puts her backpack on the couch.   
  
Lilly: OK but first can I go get a snack? I'm starving.   
  
Syd: Sure, just make it a quck one, we're really swamped out there.   
  
Lilly: OK I will.   
  
Syd gives Lilly a dollar and walks out of the office with her.   
  
Syd: Time to get to work.   
  
At the barkery:  
  
Joanie has just returned from lunch and from dropping Hannah off at home. She is getting freshly baked cookies out of the oven when Phil walks in.   
  
Phil: Something smells good.   
  
Joanie turns around and smiles.   
  
Joanie: Hey! What are you doing here? Another day off?   
  
Phil: Actually yes, I go back to work on Monday.   
  
Joanie: Great! wish I were that lucky.   
  
Phil wheels over to her.   
  
Phil: So are we still on for skiing this Saturday?  
  
Joanie: You bet. Lilly is gonna be home on Saturday so I think that would work.   
  
Phil: Great! I'll see you Saturday then. I have to by the jewerly store and pick something up.   
  
Joanie: Ok bye.   
  
Phil: Bye.   
  
Phil wheels out of the barkery.   
  
St. Claires:   
  
Syd is in the office gathering her stuff when Lilly comes into the room.   
  
Lilly: (grabs her backpack) Man we sure did get a lot of phone calls today.   
  
Syd: And we sure had a lot of patients again today.   
  
Lilly and Syd walk out of the office.   
  
Syd: I'm leaving Izzy.   
  
Izzy: Ok. I'll lock up.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Lilly and Syd head out the door.   
  
Lilly: Can we go get a bite to eat?   
  
Syd unlocks the car.   
  
Syd: Sure let me just call Joanie and tell her we'll be a little late.   
  
Lilly: OK.   
  
Lilly gets in the car and Syd dials home.   
  
Joanie: Hello?   
  
Syd: Hey Jonaie its me, Lil and I are going to grab a bite to eat.   
  
Joanie: Great! Can you bring back something? I'm so not in the mood to cook.   
  
Syd: Sure. What would you and Hannah like? Should we get Dad something too?   
  
Joanie: Why don't you just bring back a dinner from Boston Market? I can fix Dad something, he's been eating junk all day.   
  
Syd: OK. Well that's really not healthy Joanie. Why are you letting him do that?   
  
Joanie: Hey don't bite my head off Syd I wasn't here all day.   
  
Syd: Sorry. OK well we'll be home soon.   
  
Joanie: OK bye.   
  
Syd hangs up and puts her phone in her purse. She starts the engine and backs out of the driveway.   
  
Lilly: Can I drive on the way home?   
  
Syd: No, I don't want you driving a night maybe later OK?   
  
Lilly:(disappointment in her voice) OK. Why not?   
  
Syd: Because its not safe and we've had a very hard day today, plus its rush hour.   
  
Lilly: Oh OK.   
  
Syd: But I might let you drive tomorrow or maybe even to school tomorrow morning.   
  
Lilly: Yay.   
  
Syd laughs. She drives to Boston Market and they get the food. Soon they are on their home.   
  
Hansen house: Kitchen:   
  
Hannah is sitting at the bar coloring.   
  
Hannah: Mommy I'm hungry.   
  
Joanie: I know Sweetie. Aunt Syd and Lilly will be home soon, they're bringing dinner. Just be patient.   
  
Hannah: Can I have a cracker mommy?   
  
Joanie: OK but just one.   
  
Hannah: OK.   
  
Then Syd and Lilly walk in.   
  
Hannah: (excited) Lilly!  
  
Lilly: Hey sweetie.   
  
Hannah: I'm hungry.   
  
Syd: We know sweetie, we're a little late because we were so busy plus traffic was awful.   
  
Lilly: I'm so glad she didn't let me drive.   
  
Syd: See kiddo I told you it was for you own good.   
  
Lilly: (rolls her eyes) Yeah yeah.   
  
Joanie, Syd and Lilly get dinner out and soon they are sitting around the table eating.   
  
Jim: Why didn't you get me Boston Market?   
  
Syd: Dad you ate junk all day.   
  
Jim: Oh right.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Lilly: Hey Joanie are we still on for shopping on Thursday?   
  
Joanie: Yeah. I gotta get some new ski pants for my trip with Phil.   
  
Hannah: Can I go too?   
  
Syd: How about we all go?   
  
Lilly: Yeah that'd be fun.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Jim: I think I'll pass.   
  
Syd: We can let you hang out with Pete and Robbie.   
  
Jim nods and continues to eat his dinner.   
  
Later that night:   
  
Lilly is in the attic reading when Syd comes up the stairs.   
  
Syd: Hey! What are you reading?   
  
Lilly: A 7th Heaven book.   
  
Syd: (sits down on the bed) Cool.   
  
Lilly: I'm so excited about the concert and I'm excited about us girls going shoopping.   
  
Syd: Yeah me too. Oh you can get other stuff and you gotta take pictures if they'll let you. Joanie and I will stay up late waiting for you so you can tell us all about it.   
  
Then Joanie comes up the stairs.   
  
Joanie: Hey you'll wonna go watch a movie and have popcorn and watch a movie?   
  
Lilly: Yeah sure but I really gotta go to bed at like ten.   
  
Syd: Yeah me too.   
  
Joanie: Well we can watch Gilmore Girls.   
  
Lilly: OK. Its almost eight.   
  
Lilly, Syd, and Joanie walks downstairs.   
  
Joanie: I gotta put Hannah to bed.   
  
Lilly: OK. Syd and i will be downstairs.   
  
Joanie : I'll start the popcorn   
  
Syd: No, I wil, l you put Hannah to bed.   
  
Joanie: OK  
  
Lilly: I;ll go get my Pajamas on.   
  
Syd: Me too.   
  
Syd heads for the guesthouse and Lilly goes to the attic.   
J  
Joanie :Night Hannah mommy loves you   
  
Hannah: Good night Mommy. Mommy tomorrow for breakfast can I have strawbarry pancakes?  
  
Joanie :maybe sweetie, now go to sleep   
  
Joanie kisses Hannah on the cheek and goes out of the room, closing the door behnd her. She goes downstairs to find Syd on the couch.   
  
Joanie: Lilly still getting dressed?   
  
Syd :Yeah I think so   
  
Joanie sits down beside Syd and grabs a blanket from the back of the couch.   
Syd: (calls upstairs) Lilly hurry up.   
  
Lilly : coming, Just got an IM from Julie   
  
Syd: Well hurry up.   
  
Lilly : Ok I just got off with her   
  
LIlly rushes downstairs and sits on the couch beside Syd and Joanie.   
  
Syd: We've missed have the show.   
  
Lilly: we have not.   
  
Lilly : Are you serious  
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
Syd: Its eight fifteen.   
  
Lilly: Sorry.   
  
Joanie: Its ok.   
  
Then the phone rings and Syd picks it up.   
  
Syd: Hello? Hansen house.   
  
Syd listens. It is a nurse form the hospital telling her that Lindsey has been having seizures, five in five hours.   
  
: nurse : Dr. Syd hansen please   
  
Syd: I'll be right there.   
  
Syd hangs up quickly and grabs her coat.   
  
Joanie: Where are you going?  
  
Syd : to the hospital apaitent of mine is havin sesures   
  
Joanie rolls her eyes.   
  
Joanie: Great.   
  
Syd: be in bed by ten thrity  
  
Lilly : ok   
  
Syd rushes out the door.   
  
at the hospital:   
  
Syd rushes into the ER. She goes to the room where Lindsey is.   
  
Nurse: Dr. Hansen thank goodness you're here.   
  
yd: What have you given her?   
  
Syd I'm glad you called   
  
Syd Lindsey can you hear me   
  
  
  
Lindsey: Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd : Hey they called me because you are having a lot of secures   
  
Lindsey nods.   
  
Lindsey: They won't stop.   
  
Dyd : Your going to be ok   
  
Lindsey smiles.   
  
Lindsey: Thanks Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: You're welcome kiddo. (turns to the nurse) Keep her on one percent of saline. Call me if she starts seizing again.   
  
nurse Ok I will  
  
Syd walks out of the hospital hoping that Lindsey will be OK.   
  
Time flies by and soon it is Thursday, shopping day.   
  
Syd : Hey Lilly I'll pick you up from school today.   
  
Lilly: Ok sounds like a plan. I don't have any major tests coming up anyway. We've had a very relaxing week this week.   
  
Lilly: Can I drive?   
  
Syd: We'll see. It'll depend on the weather and traffic.   
  
Joanie: You can't drive with hannah in the car  
  
Syd: Don't worry Joanie I wont let her drive with Hannah in the car.   
  
Joanie : I know you won't, I just thought I'd better say soething   
  
Syd: Come on kiddo we gotta go.  
  
Lilly grabs her bookbag and follows Syd out the door.   
  
  
  
St. Claires:  
  
Izzy : Hi Syd.   
  
Syd : Morning Izzy.   
  
Izzy : We don't have as many patients as yesterday  
  
Syd: Thats good because I am leaving early to go sopping with Lilly, Joanie, and Hannah.  
  
Izzy : Oh ok  
  
Syd : Lilly dosen't know it yet, but I'm checking her out early to go to lunch.  
  
Izzy : Sounds like fun  
  
Issy tells Syd that she has a patient named Brittany in room one complaing of bad cramps. Syd tells her that she will get it as soon as she put her stuff away.  
  
Syd : Hi you must be Brittany I'm Dr. Hansen  
  
Brittany :Hi  
  
Syd So your having cramps?  
  
Brittany: Yes  
  
Syd : Where?  
  
Brittany:In my lower side  
  
Syd : Ptrence get an x-ray of her lower side and let me know what's happening  
  
Brittany : Will I be ok?  
  
Syd : Yes, we'r going to take some x rays to see what we can find  
  
Brittany :Ok  
  
Syd walks out of the room and gose into te office. Izzy comes in and tells her that the x rays show no sings of snything bad. She tells Izzy to give Brittany pain med. Then she also says that she going to go ahead and leave, since there aren't any more patient.  
  
  
At the high school:   
  
Syd finds a parking spot and goes into the school. She goes into the office to check Lilly out.   
  
Clerk: May I help you?  
  
Syd: Yes I'm here to check out Lilly Gallagher.   
  
Clerk: Very well, I'll call down to her class.   
  
Syd nods and proceeds to sign her out. A few seconds later Lilly appears, a worried expression on her face.   
  
Lilly: Syd what are you doing here? Is everything OK? Is it Hannah, your dad?   
  
Syd: Whoa kiddo slow down, everything is fine. I'm here to take you out to lunch.   
  
Lilly smiles.   
  
Syd: Come on let's go.   
  
Lilly follows Syd out of the school.   
  
Lilly: Wow I can't believe you're doing this.   
  
Syd: Lilly you will probably only get to go to one concert in your life, tomorrow night is going to be special.   
  
Lilly gets into the car.   
  
Lilly: Yeah.   
  
Syd: Joanie is gonna meet us at the mall and then we're gonna go shop and get something to eat.   
  
Lilly: This is so totally cool.   
  
Syd pulls out of the school parking lot. Soon they are at the mall.   
  
Providence mall:   
  
Syd and Lilly go into the mall and quickly locate Joanie and Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Hey Lil ready to shop?   
  
Lilly: Am i ever.   
  
Joanie: well let's go.   
  
The four girls go to Express and Lilly gets several outfits.   
  
Lilly: OK what do you think of this dress?   
  
Lilly is wearing a short red dress with sparkles.   
  
Syd: You're going to a concert, not a ball.   
  
Lilly: So what should I wear?   
  
Joanie holds up leather pants.   
  
Joanie: How about these?   
  
Lilly smiles and grabs the pants from Joanie. She quickly puts them on and comes back out.   
  
Lilly: OK so what about these?   
  
Syd and Joanie: Perfect!!!!!!!!  
  
Syd: Now let's get something to eat.   
  
At the food court:   
  
Syd, Lilly, Joanie and Hannah are sitting at a table eating and talking about Friday night.   
  
Lilly: So you're really going skiing with Phil Joanie?   
  
Joanie: Yep.   
  
Lilly: That is so great. I knew you guys would hit it off.   
  
Joanie: Can we please change the subject?   
  
Syd: So Lilly whose all going to the concert?   
  
Lilly: Julie, Me, Sarah, Ashley, Mark.   
  
Syd: Mark's going?   
  
Lilly: Yeah, got a problem with that?   
  
Syd: N...No...not...not really.   
  
Lilly: Syd I'm not going to do anything.   
  
Syd: I know I trust you.  
  
Lilly: Syd can I drive home?   
  
Syd: Maybe some other time.   
  
Lilly gets up from the table and follows Syd to the trash cans.   
  
Lilly: (whines) Why not?   
  
Syd: Because its almost rush hour. I tell you what, you can drive on Saturday and help me run some errands.   
  
Lilly sighs.   
  
Lilly: OK.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Come on let's go home.   
  
At the car:   
  
Lilly: I can't wait to get home and try on all my new stuff.   
  
Joanie: Oh I know me too. Hey Syd can i ride home with you? Phil dropped me off on his way to some meeting.   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Hannah: Mommy I want ice cream.   
  
Joanie puts Hannah in the car.   
  
Joanie: maybe later sweetie. OK gang let's go.   
  
The Hansen girls drive toward home.   
  
At the house:   
  
Syd puts the packages on the table.   
  
Lilly: Man i thought we'd need a u-hall to carry it all.   
  
Joanie: Yeah you're telling me.   
  
Syd: Its not that bad.   
  
Lilly: I'm gonna go try on my new stuff.   
  
Lilly grabs her bags and runs to the attic.   
  
Joanie: I'm gonna go help her.   
  
Hannah: Me too.   
  
Hannah and Joanie follow Lilly upstairs.   
  
Syd: I'll stay here..doing nothing.   
  
Syd goes into the living room and sits down on the couch.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: You done good Syd. Lilly is lucky to have you.   
  
Syd: I just hope nothing happens tomorrow night. We don't need anymore accidents.   
  
Lynda: Everything will be fine dear. Now get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow.   
  
Syd: Do you know something i don't?   
  
Lynda: Stay tuned dear, you'll see.   
  
Lynda disappears and Syd awakes with a puzzled look on her face.   
  
In the attic:   
  
Lilly is standing in front of the mirror with her leather pants on. Joanie is sitting on the bed with Haannah in her lap.   
  
Joanie: Looks good Lil.   
  
Lilly: (turns around) Thanks. I'm soo excited about tomorrow.   
  
Joanie: You gotta tell us all about it, every detail.   
  
Syd walks up the stairs.   
  
Syd: And don't leave anything out.   
  
Lilly: OK I promise. I'm so lucky to have you guys.   
  
Syd sits down on the bed and pots an arm around Lilly.   
  
Syd: No we're the lucky ones.   
  
Lilly: Hey I heard that a snow storm was coming.  
  
Syd: Qhy don't we go downstairs and watch the weather.   
  
Joanie: Sounds like a plan.   
  
The three go downstairs to watch the weather.   
  
in the living room:   
  
Syd, Joanieand Lilly are sitting on the couch. Hannah is playing on the floor.   
  
Weather announcer: Snow should be coming into the New England area late this eveing. Sorry kids but it looks like school will be closed for you. We're expecting at least eight inches of snow by tomorrow and more on the way. The raods are going to get very icy so please try to stay indoors as much as possible.   
  
Lilly: Do you think the concert will be canceled?   
  
Joanie: Nah, they wouldn't let a little snow ruin the show.   
  
Lilly: Yeah, I guess.   
  
Weather announcer: Please stay tunned to fox five for the latest.   
  
Syd: (turning down the volume) Well Lil looks like you're going to have to wear something warm over that dress.   
  
Lilly: Its going to be inside Syd.   
  
Syd: OH well that makes me feel better.   
  
Hannah: I like snow Mommy.   
  
Joanie picks up her daughter and puts her on her lap.   
  
Joanie: Me too sweetie.   
  
Hannah: When is it coming?   
  
Joanie: Tonight.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Jim: What's the latest girls?   
  
Syd: Six inches to eight inches by tonight.   
  
Jim sits in his favorite chair.   
  
Jim: Looks like no school for you huh Lil?   
  
Lilly: (smiling) Nope.   
  
Lilly stands up.   
  
Lilly: I'm gonna go get on AOL and see if anyone is on.   
  
Syd: Ok. We'll start dinner.   
  
Lilly nods and runs upstairs.   
  
In the attic:   
  
Lilly is talking on IM to Julie   
  
IM between Julie and Lilly   
  
Lillygirl: Did you hear? Its gonna snow tonight and tomorrow.   
  
Skigirl: I know, my mom is watching the news. No school.   
  
Lillygirl: We just got back from shopping. I got this awesoem outfit.   
  
Skigirl: Cool. Hey this is perfect weather to go skiing.   
  
Lillygirl: Joanie is going to go tomorrow with her friend Phil.   
  
Skigirl: AWESOME!! Hey I gotta go my mom needs me to help her clean.   
  
Lillygirl: Ok, bye.   
  
Skigirl: Bye.   
  
End IM.   
  
Lilly gets off and looks at herself in the mirror. Then Hannah comes up the stairs.   
  
Hannah: What are you doing?   
  
Lilly: Nothing. Do you want to play barbies?   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Lilly picks her up.   
  
Lilly: No? Why?   
  
Hannah: Because I want to play in the snow.   
  
Lilly: I'm afraid the snow won't be here till tonight.   
  
Hannah: Oh man.   
  
Lilly(puts Hannah dow) Silly girl. Come on let's go downstairs   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the kitchen:   
  
Syd and Joanie are preparing dinner when Lilly and Hannah walk through the door.   
  
Lilly: What smells so good?   
  
Hannah sits down at the bar.   
  
Joanie: Chicken and rice soup.   
  
Lilly: Yum.   
  
Lilly turns to Syd.   
  
Lilly: Syd have they said what schools are closed yet?   
  
Syd flips on the TV in the kitchen.   
  
News reporter: Looks like all areas of Connecticut and Rhode Island schools are closed. Get ready kids, this is going to bea major storm.   
  
Lilly: (excited) YES!!  
  
Syd laughs at Lilly's excitment.   
  
Joanie: Well someone's excited.   
  
Lilly: I gotta call Julie.   
  
Lilly grabs the phone and walks out of the room.   
  
Joanie and Syd laugh.   
  
Joanie: I remember when I was that age.   
  
Syd: Me too.   
  
In the living room.   
  
Lilly: (on the phone to Julie) I know this is so totally cool.   
  
Julie: I hope they don't cancel the concert.   
  
Lilly: They won't. Its inside.   
  
Julie: Yeah but still they could...   
  
Lilly: Don't worry about it. Hry I gotta go, its almost dinner time and I have some homework to do.   
  
Julie: Me too. See you tomorrow.   
  
Lilly: Bye.   
  
Lilly hangs up the phone and goes back into the kitchen. She finds Joanie and Syd there talking. Hannah is coloring at the bar.   
  
Syd: What did Julie have to say?   
  
Lilly: Nothing, just that she's excited about being out of school.   
  
Syd: I bet. OK kiddo its almost time to eat.   
  
Lilly: OK. Where's your dad?   
  
Joanie: He's coming. He's down in the vet clinic.   
  
Lilly: Oh OK.   
  
At the dinner table:   
  
Lilly: Syd, Joanie can you help me do my hair and makeup tomorrow?   
  
Syd: Sure kiddo.   
  
Joanie: You can cout on us.   
  
Hannah: And me too.   
  
Lilly laughs.   
  
Lilly: Thanks guys. I"m so excited about tomorrow.   
  
Syd: I'm glad.   
  
Joanie : lets go get a snack   
  
Lilly: Yeah let's get desert.   
  
Everyone goes into the kitchen to get desert.   
  
Jim May I have some   
  
JoSure dad. Why not. anie:   
  
Lilly what should we have   
  
Syd: How about Cake. I think we have some left over from Hannah's birthday.   
  
They all go get some cake. Soon it is nine o'clock time for Hannah to go to bed.   
  
oanie Hannah its bed time   
  
Hannah folds her arms across her chest and pokes out her bottom lip.   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Joanie: Yes Miss Priss.   
  
Joanie picks Hannah up and carries her up the stairs.   
  
Syd: (to Lilly) Lil why don't you go help her? You always know how to get her to go to sleep.   
  
Lilly: OK.   
  
Lilly goes upstairs and finds Joanie trying to get Hannah ready for bed.   
  
  
The next morning:   
  
Lilly comes into the kitchen at nine AM to find Joanie, Syd, Hannah and Jim already there.   
  
Syd: Morning kiddo. No school.   
  
Lilly: I know. What about the clinic?   
  
Syd: No clinic either. we're closed on account of the snow.   
  
Lilly: I know. What about the clinic?   
  
Syd: No clinic either. we're closed on account of the snow.   
  
: Lilly so what are we going to do   
  
Syd: Well we could let Hannah play in the snow.   
  
Hannah: (excited) Yay!!  
  
Lilly grabs her hand they go put on snow pants and boots.   
  
Hannah ; I want to make asnow angel.   
  
LIlly: Me too.   
  
Soon they are dressed and race out into the backyard.   
  
Hannah :we have to make a snow man too.   
  
Lilly :This is fun   
  
Lilly throws a snowball at Syd and they start a snowball fight.   
  
Joanie: Oh man you got me Han   
  
Hannah : I like getting you mommy   
  
Lilly: Come on Hannah let's make a snowman.   
  
they pick up some snow and start making the snow man. Syd ans Joanie decide to join in   
  
Syd throws a snowball at her sister.   
  
Syd: Ha, I got you.   
  
Joanie : Here comes a big one that youll never forget   
  
Syd tries to get away but the snowball hits her right in the face.   
  
Syd : I'll have to get you for that one   
  
Hannah: Mommy look I made a snow angel.   
  
Hannah shows Joanie her snow angel.   
  
Jpanie : Thats very good sweetie   
  
Syd: I got an idea why don't we go out to dinner tonight at O'Neils and bug Robbie.   
  
Lilly: But the concert is tonight.   
  
Syd: Oh right.   
  
Syd : I forgot to tell you that julie called and the concert was canceled   
  
LIlly: Oh no.   
  
Lilly gets a disappointed look on her face.   
  
Syd : Lilly there will always be other concerts   
  
Lilly: (sighs) I guess.   
  
Joanie: Hey why don't we go inside and get warm.  
  
Syd: Sounds like a plan to me.   
  
Lilly : Sounds good   
  
Later that night: O'Neils:   
  
Lilly: I'm starved.   
  
Syd: Me too.   
  
: Joanie : lets order then   
  
Soon the girls find a table and Robbie comes over to them.   
  
Robbie: What can I get you ladies?   
  
Syd: I'll have a hamburger, well done.   
  
Lilly: Me too.   
  
Hannah: I want a hot dog.   
  
Joanie: That sounds good Han, I'll have one too.   
  
Robbie: Coming right up.   
  
Lilly: Can I drive since Phill is taking Joanie and Hannah home?  
  
Syd: I don't see why not, the roads aren't too bad. Sure.  
  
lly : Yeah   
  
Soon their food comes and they eat, talking and laughing amoung themselves. Soon it is seven o'clock.   
  
Syd: I thnk we'd better head home.   
  
Lilly yeah good plan   
  
They head outside and Syd hands Lilly the keys. Lilly gets behind the wheel and backs out of the parking lot.   
  
Syd: Doing good, jsut take it slow.   
  
Lilly: Ok.   
  
Lilly goes out onto the street. The snow has begun to fall again,making the roads slick.   
  
Syd: Drive slow Lil.   
  
Lilly: I am Syd.   
  
Lilly: Ok, ok.   
  
Then Lilly swerves. barely missing the truck coming toward her.   
  
Lilly: The roads are too slick Syd.   
  
Syd: Just keep your eys on the road and take it nice and slow.   
  
Lilly nods and takes a deep breath. She tries to slow down but she can't. Soon Lilly feels the car spin out of control. She slams on the breaks but nothing happens. The car spins into a tree. Lilly and Syd screm and then all goes quiet.   
  
At the house:   
  
Phil has just brought Hannah and Joanie home and is sitting in the kitchen talking.   
  
Phil: So we still on for skiing tomorrrow?   
  
Joanie: You bet, Lilly will be home and I don't think Syd is opening the clinic tomorrow.   
  
Phil: Great!   
  
Joanie: Do you want to stay a while? I don't want you getting out in that weather.   
  
Phil: Sure, I have time.   
  
Joanie: Great!  
  
At the accident site:   
  
Lilly opens her eyes She sees bright lights and hears voices.   
  
  
EMT: a teenager shouldnt be driving on a night like this.   
  
EMT#2: Yeah i know.   
  
Lilly looks over at Syd who is lying face down on the dash board.   
  
Lilly: Syd can you hear me? Syd? Syd? (panicked) Can someone help me please.   
  
EMT: Don't worry we'll get you out.   
  
Lilly: My guardening is unconscioous. Her name is Dr. Hansen.   
  
EMT: Oh my god.   
  
Lilly: You have to help her, please.   
  
EMT: Where in the heck are the fire department?   
  
Lilly sees blood on Syd's head and starts crying. She soon realizes that she is stuck undeer debris.   
  
EMT: What's your name?   
  
Lilly: LIlly Gallagher but Dr. Hansen adopted me.   
  
EMT: Don't worry we'll have you both out soon.   
  
At the house:   
  
Joanie and Phil are talking. Hannah is in bed.   
  
Ring ring.   
  
Joanie: (picks up phone) Hello? This is Joane Hansen....oh my god.   
  
Joanie puts down the phone and wipes tears from her eyes.   
  
Phil: Joanie what's wrong?   
  
Joanie: Syd and Lilly have been in a terrible accident, that was an EMT he said that they're still trapped in the car. Lilly is conscious and was able to contact me but he said that Syd is unconscious and not responding to anything.   
  
Joanie starts crying.   
  
Phil: Hey its going to be OK. I'll take you down to the hospital.   
  
Joanie: I'll get my dad to watch Hannah.   
  
at the hospital:   
  
The EMT's and fire department were able to get the girls out. They are now in the ER. Lilly is being treated for cuts and bruises and a broken arm.   
  
Lilly: (to nurse) Is Syd OK?   
  
Nurse: (she is casting Lilly's arm) They're still working on her.   
  
Lilly starts crying.   
  
Lilly: This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked her if I could drive none of this would have happened.   
  
Then Joanie runs up to Lilly.   
  
Joanie: Lil what happened?   
  
Lilly: (crying) I swerved, ran into a tree. The road was slick, I couldn't control the car. Syd is unconscious.   
  
Joanie holds her.   
  
Joanie: (stoking her hair) Shh, its ok, its going to be ok.   
  
Then a doctor comes out of the trauma room.   
  
Doctor: Joanie Hansen?   
  
Joanie: Yes, that's me. How is Syd?   
  
Doctor: She's awake.   
  
Joanie: Great! Can we see her.   
  
Doctor: I'm afraid I have some bad news, the accident caused Syd to go blind.   
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
Due to the fact that both Providencelover and myself are busy with homework, school and other activites it will probably be a while before part two is up. Please be patient with us and we hope you like our story.   
  
Providencelover and Lillylover 


End file.
